Surviving the Fear
by Grays83718
Summary: An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous. The third installment of the Young Justice/Resident Evil crossover series.
1. Logline

Author's Note: This story takes place two years after events of the Young Justice/Resident Evil crossover _Endgame._

The evil clone of Artemis; being the last person of the evil team left after the others have died in Africa along with Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker. The company TRICELL also met their end with a number of human right violations because of Wesker's plan to destroy all life on Earth with a virus that the very company was creating.

But for the evil clone for Artemis; she was never in Africa instead infiltrated the nonprofit organization known as TerraSave using the alias Lian Crock the middle and last name of the original Artemis.

What is the reason of her being at TerraSave? Why join the organization? Is she helping someone?

All will be revealed in this new Young Justice/Resident Evil crossover story _Survivor the Fear._


	2. Prologue

A man in his late thirties wearing casual clothes is walking to open door that says _Main Office_. He enters inside to see a woman with brunette hair sporting a ponytail also wearing casual clothes. She is by the desk with the name _Neil Fisher _on a custom name plate.

"Claire, I see you're here" he says.

"Neil, you wanted to see me" Claire asks.

"I would like to introduce to you to the newest member of TerraSave" Neil tells Claire.

"I've heard about someone joining" said Claire.

"A new recruit…Come on out" Neil tells the person is standing by the doorway who appears to be female. She comes to the office and it's none other than the evil Artemis clone wearing casual clothes similar to the kind of clothes the original Artemis wears.

She extends her hand out to Claire as they greet each other with her telling Claire "I'm Lian Crock."

A Month Later

Everyone is present at the TerraSave headquarters because of a party. The evil Artemis clone going by the alias Lian Crock is the last to enter inside. "You must be the new member" a man asks.

She looks at see a man in his mid thirties who looks to be Hispanic wearing clean casual clothes. Lian says "you must be Gabriel."

"Call me Gabe for short" he tells her. As they shake hands; a man shows up in his late twenties also to be Hispanic wearing casual clothes but also wearing a blue jacket with the logo _TerraSave _on the right sleeve.

"Hey Lian" he says in a Mexican accent.

"Hey Pedro" she says.

They were about to talk when Claire Redfield shows up saying "hey guys."

"Redfield" said Gabe.

"Hi Claire" Pedro says.

Lian responds by waving to her. She sees a twenty year old woman wearing clothes that indicates she's the rebellious type sporting short-cut messy hair. Lian asks "hey Claire; is she a new member of TerraSave?"

"Moira Burton" Claire tells Lian.

"Burton" Lian asks.

"Yeah um do me a favor, and try not to mention that fact that her father is Barry Burton when talking to her" Claire tells her in a low voice hoping no one else would listen.

"Her and her dad are not seeing to eye to eye" Lian asks.

"That is one way of saying it" Claire tells her.

"Hey!"

Claire notices Moira waving to her. "Hey Claire" she says.

"Moira; welcome to the club" Claire says. Moira walks up to Claire giving her a hug.

"Reporting for duty, Ms. Redfield" Moira says giving Claire a salute gesture. She then asks "when does the hazing start?"

Claire laughs it off responds "cut it out. We've been friends for how long?"

Moira responds "long enough that I'm allowed to give you shit."

Suddenly someone approaches Claire touching her shoulder. She turns to see Neil with him telling her "Claire; could you, uh…"

Claire signals Moira to indicate that she'll be right back as she follows Neil. Moira goes to window while Lian remains at a far distance looking at the rebellious woman.

"What's up Neil" Claire asks.

Neil responds "something's going down in Washington. Did you hear anything?"

"What, the new virus" Claire asks. She then continues "come on, you know TRICELL is history; right?"

Not responding; Neil opens his book that he's holding looking at something. "Hello" Claire asks trying to get his attention. He looks at the open to book which shows a list of names with three of them crossed out in black marker ink. Neil notices the name Moira asks Claire "hey, that Barry Burton's girl?"

Claire turns to see Moira talking to two members of TerraSave responds "yup; Moira started today." She turns to Neil adding "but you've gotta be careful if you're gonna mention-"

"Her and her dad; oh yeah, emotional minefield" Neil interrupts closing the book he was looking at laughing a bit then opens it again.

"Okay, you did your homework" Claire says. She notices Neil is looking at his open book asks him "what other horrible invasions of privacy have you got in there?"

Neil quickly closes the book responds "hey, I gotta look out for TerraSave. We have our enemies." He leaves tapping Claire on the shoulder before adding "good luck breaking her in."

Annoyed by that response about Moira's relationship with father, Claire says "she's not a horse. Bye."

Moira is looking at her mobile phone looking frustrated. Claire is about to approach her but stops to see Lian is approaching Moira.

"Is everything alright" Lian asks.

"It's none of your business" Moira responds looking angry.

She's walks away when Lian says "my dad can be asshole." Moira stops walking back to her extending her hand "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Lian" she says as they both shake hands. Lian then adds "don't worry Claire told me about the situation I won't bring it up."

"Thanks, look I didn't mean to snap at you like that" Moira says.

"It's cool" said Lian then adding "look if you ever want to talk about it-"

Suddenly the lights shut off as it seems to be a blackout. "Did someone forget to pay the electric bill" Lian asks looking around.

Everyone else in the room is somewhat confused on the sudden blackout. Claire looks out the window then a bright light hits her and everyone else in there in the face. They can't see what's going on but they hear the sound of a helicopter.

Suddenly a group of paramilitary men descend outside of the room where members of TerraSave are in. Then more of them show up from the inside shooting in the air causing the people to run in fear. One of the paramilitary men shoots the window a couple of times causing a crack. The same person who shot the window kicks it causing glass to shatter all over the room. The armed military men forces members of TerraSave to go on their knees with their hands on the back of their heads.

"What the hell? Let me go" Moira shouts as one of the military men got a hold on her.

"What the hell are you doing" Claire asks as another member of the paramilitary team gets a hold of her.

One of the military men armed with a SIG 556 assault rifle says "Claire Redfield, you're coming with us."

"What" a disturbed Claire says. She then says "No, there must be some kind of mis-"

One of the military men injects her something. "Claaaire" Moira shouts. The inject causes Redfield to slowly loses consciousness as she suddenly faints.

Fade to Black.


	3. Where Are We

Claire Redfield opens her eyes unaware that she is being watched from security camera. She looks at her wrist to notice an electric bracelet. Suddenly the doors to the cell she's automatically slides open. She gets to her feet wondering to herself "why did it open? I didn't do anything…"

She exits the cell asking "where have I've been taken?"

Claire looks around to see she's in an abandoned prison that looks like that hasn't used for years. She begins to walk along the prison when suddenly.

"Come on! Please…You don't have to do this…" Claire hears someone banging on the cell door.

"Is that Moira" Claire asks. She runs upward as the sound of someone banging on the prison bars becomes louder.

"Oh my god, Claire" Moira says seeing her.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you outta there right now" Claire tells Moira as the rebellious woman tries to open the cell door.

Claire approaches the prison cell asking "Moira; are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

Unaware of the two that they are being watched by a security camera; Moira responds "Claire; all I remember is—"

"Hey, hey take it easy" Claire interrupts trying to calm Moira down who seems scared.

Ignoring Claire; Moira says to her "I mean, what in a moist barrel of fucks is—"

"Stop talking. Let me figure this out" Claire interrupts again. As Moira continues cursing, the cell door automatically opens.

Moira rushes to her with both hands on her shoulders she says "oh Claire; I just wanna go home."

"It's OK, we're getting outta here" Claire calmly tells Moira. The suddenly the cell doors open including the one in front of them.

"None of this makes any sense" said a frightened Moira. She asks Claire "what did we do?"

"Wish I could tell you" is the only response Claire can give her.

They continue to travel through the decaying prison when they spot a closed gated door. Claire opens it where they end up what looks like the inside of a silo. Once Claire and Moira enter inside; the lights turn on to their horror see hundreds of corpses hanging.

"This is so messed up" said Moira then asks "what do you think this place was?"

Not wanting to respond Claire walks upward in the silo as Moira follows. After jumping over a small gap, Claire and Moira climb up the ladder then walking along a very narrow path where reach the top. They walk up the stairs when they suddenly hear a woman screaming.

"Did you hear that" Claire asks.

"Is there someone else in here" Moira asks.

Claire slowly opens the door to see a metal table with a dead body this covered in a white dirty sheet with bloodstains on it.

"Omigod, what the fuck" said a scared Moira witnessing the dead body.

Claire notices the glass is nearly cracked saying "I think there's a way through on the other side."

She leaves the room with Moira following her. Claire spots a table where there's a combat knife and a flashlight. Claire picks up the knife looking at saying "this could come in handy."

Moira takes the flashlight turning on the light saying "guess I'm on light duty."

Claire and Moira head back the same room with the damage glasses. Claire uses the knife to break the glass into pieces where they both jump over into the office. They leave the room heading to another door into the hallway but notices a large piece of a ventilation shaft is blocking their path.

"I think we can squeeze under this. Give me a hand, Moira" Claire tells her.

Claire moves the ventilation shaft to allow Moira to go through. Once on the other side; Moira holds it steady for Claire go through. But once on the other side; there's a rusted steel storage rack blocking their path. With all her strength; Claire pushes the storage rack forward but once she gets midway; a creature of some kind pushed the rack down on Claire.

The creature tries to attack Claire but the storage rack is preventing to attack her. Claire uses the combat knife she found begin slashing it a couple of times. After a stab to the neck; the creature flees.

"Omigod what the fuck" Moira says while Claire push the storage rack right back up.

"That was close" Claire says as resumes moving the rack. She moves it all the way to the end until her and Moira can go through the passage on the right side. Once through the open door on the left side; Claire and Moira spots the same creature and a frightful woman as she being chased by it.

"Holy shit, it's gonna kill her" Moira shouts.

"Come on, hurry" Claire tells Moira as they go the woman's aid. They head straight in a room where they hear the creature attacking the woman while she runs knocking stuff on the floor. Leaving the room; Claire and Moira head to a corridor to find a metal sliding door. They lift up the door to the other side and it's completely quiet.

Claire and Moira cautiously walking the hall when they see the woman breathing heavily full of blood the covers face from the white long sleeve shirt.

"Gina" Claire says as the woman comes closer. Gina gets a hold of Claire saying "the animal's eyes! On god…"

It was the last words Gina says as she dies from the loss of blood. "Did you know her" Moira asks.

Claire responds "yeah, she's with TerraSave…why would anyone do this?"

Claire approaches the door on the right which reads _Experiment Block_ but it's locked.

"I can hear the wind out there. This must be the way out" said Moira.

"Then we need to find a way through" Claire says.

The two members of TerraSave head to the opposite of the open door which leads them to a stairwell which leads down. They walk down the stairs until they spot a dead prison guard hanging upside down.

Moira sees this responds "what kind of wackjob would…this is not OK."

Claire gets closer to the dead prison guard to see a set of keys hang on his belt. "Here, hold me steady" Claire says to the rebellious woman.

"Uh…OK" Moira says while she holds her.

Claire attempts to grabs the keys saying "almost…got it—"

The thing the was hold guard upside down suddenly release its hold as the dead body falls all the way down to the bottom.

"Well that blows" Moira says as she and Claire look down then suddenly they get interrupt by a buzzing sound as the door suddenly unlocks. They enter inside to find more cells on the right side of the passage also on the left a large room with dead bodies hanging upside down. Claire opens the double doors in front of her and Moira entering a medical room from there they leave where they are close to where the dead prison guard is. Both Moira and Claire climb the down the ladder.

"Alright, we made it. Keys are over there" Claire says.

"Ugh, this place reeks" said Moira.

Then suddenly the sound of someone knocking on the metal door alerts Moira asks "shit, what's that sound?"

Claire approaches the dead guard, looking for the keys. "The keys are gone…" she says. Claire continues to search and in a sign relief she finds a handgun.

"Do you, uh…are you gonna use that" Moira asks.

"It's more reliable that any person" Claire responds as she takes off the guards utility belt wrapping it around her waist.

"The key must have shaken loose when the body fell. It could be anywhere" Claire says. She looks to Moira who has a flashlight in hand telling her "it's too dark to see. Shine your light around."

In which she does; assisting Claire to find the keys. Then sound someone banging the door can be heard again. Then Moira notices something hanging on some rusted boilers. The rebellious woman uses her flashlight to flash the boiler in the middle see the keys hanging there.

"Claire; I see the key" Moira tells her aiming her flashlight.

"It's out of reach. Let me try shooting it down" Claire says. She uses her handgun she took from the dead prison guard aiming at keys. She shoots it at the keys drop the floor. Just as Claire picks the keys a buzzing sound occurs as the door unlocks on the top right corner. She approaches to the ladder when the door next it opens and the creature Claire and Moira encounter before emerges. Claire shoots it in the head killing it. Suddenly two more jump down as Moira starts climbing up the ladder.

"Forget about them! Just run" Moira shouts. Claire follows her climbing up the ladder.

"When is this going to end" Moira asks.

"Let's double back and try the key" Claire says.

After surviving the ambush of the mutate creatures; Claire and Moira head back to where Gina was found dead and the locked door. Claire uses the key as her and Moira enter inside the experiment block room. They spot another dead body with a weapon beside him; a shotgun. Claire picks up the gun now armed with three weapons. Claire is the first enter a storage room tells Moira "you need a gun too."

"No, I really, really don't. Sorry, I don't do firearms. Not after what happened" Moira says. There was a reason why she said it must have something why she's not getting along with her father.

But Claire realizes that responds "shit, I'm sorry. Forget it. Maybe we can find you something else."

"No, I'll just…be on flashlight duty or something. It's fine" Moira says. She follows Claire inside the storage looking around.

"I think there's something shiny there, but I can't make it out" Claire says.

"Let me hit it with the flashlight" said Moira. Using the flashlight Moira aims it at the shelves when does indeed spot something; a crowbar.

She takes the crowbar saying "nice. A blunt weapon, I can do blunt weapons."

Claire and Moira are about to leave but notice a closed door being blocked with a large of wood which is nailed against the wall. Moira uses the crowbar to remove the wood in order to continue their escape from the decay prison. Once the large piece of wood is remove; Claire and Moira enter the next they see a girl who looks like she's ten years old wearing a white night gown fleeing.

"Claire; you saw that, right" Moira asks.

"Yeah, I saw…something" Claire responds.

The fact that there's a possibility now there could be more people trapped in here; Claire and Moira continue. They both lift open the metal sliding door walking up the stairs where they end up at a detention center with closed cell door containing a human-like creature. Suddenly they hear a scrambling sound coming from the bracelets they have on which the changes color to orange.

"_Fear what you will become, and become what you fear…" _The voice of a woman is coming from the bracelets both Claire and Moira are wearing.

"What? Who the fuck is quoting poetry" Moira asks.

"_Are you afraid? You can tell me. Talk to me."_

"What are you talking about" Moira asks looking at her bracelet.

"_Those bracelets change color in the response to fear."_

"And who are you exactly" Claire asks who also look at her bracelet.

"_So much suffering…you don't even know what to be afraid of yet."_

"Is she talking to us or at us" Moira asks.

They leave the cell block but then notice a closed gated sliding door. "This looks like a way out" Claire says.

Moira sees a device mounted next to it. She presses the button which the cog on the right spin but nothing happens. "Fucking technology…" a frustrated Moira says.

They head to the door on the left side of the detention cell but it's locked. So they head to the door on right which happens to be open. They head to the main hall going through the open door on the right to see a torture device of some kind.

"Oh, that looks comfy" Moira says.

"Yeah, let's take one home" Claire responds sarcastically.

Moira aims her flashlight at the device to spot something; a cog. She tells Claire "look at this machine. There's something stuck in it."

She tries to activate it but nothing happens. "It's not working" Moira says.

"The power must be off. Maybe there's a switch" Claire says.

They head into the adjoining room to find a ladder and a closed but once up there the door is locked from the other side. They climb to down going back to the previous room to find a damaged ladder.

"Moira; I'll give you a boost. See if you can climb up" Claire tells her.

"OK" Moira says as Claire assists her as she's able to climb up the ladder. Claire heads back to the adjoining room while Moira heads to the door to unlock it. Once the door is unlocked; Claire climbs up the ladder to regroups with Moira.

"Maybe once we're outside we can find someone to help us" Moira says.

They leave the room heading passage way where there's a door to control room on the right. But then there was a loud roaring sound and movement coming from above them as the dirt spills down from the ceiling.

A terrified Moira whispers "I just wanna get out of here…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Claire says.

The next room they enter to is dark room contain opened prison cells. Just as they walk down the prison cells; a human-like creature emerges from the cell but something is covering its face. Claire uses her handgun shooting it on the head killing it. They leave to the next room when two more creatures pop up from the room on the right side. Claire uses the shotgun she found a while back killing them in two shots. But they hear heavy breathing indicating another is somewhere near.

The suddenly another creature jumps through the window to ambush them. Claire manages to the kill it with the shotgun. Continuing onward though the room where they find the stairs that leads to the basement. But once down there; two creatures are standing there one of them is taller than the other is its wielding a weapon as well as three rotating blades. Claire sneaks up behind each one killing them with a stealth attacks thanks to being trained by the brother Chris.

The door to the right is looked which needs a key. They head down to the room more down on the left side. Inside they find a key hanging on a key holder. They also see door but it's being blocked by cart full of junk. Claire pushes the cart then opens the door where there back in the detention center from where they heard the mysterious woman talking from their bracelets.

Claire and Moira head back to unlock the door where they enter a large trash compactor. The minute they jump down several bugs started popping up.

"Bugs; of course there had to be bugs…" Moira says while Claire uses her knife to kill them.

After killing the insects; Claire gives Moira a boost up to where she spots a room. Moira heads there to find a switch with symbol of a lightning bolt which indicates this is a power generator. But the minute she activates it; the rotating blade next to her activates.

"What? Are you kidding me" Moira asks sounded somewhat surprised.

She heads back to Claire only to surprise by the mutated human bursting out the locked door. Moira aims her flashlight at it which temporary blinds it. Then proceeds to use the crowbar hitting a couple of times killing it. Moira leaves the room shouting "Claire; get of there!"

Claire climbs up the platform at the same time Moira jumps just as the compactor gets to the end. "Oh my god, are you okay" Moira asks.

"Yeah, I was almost a Claire sandwich" she tells Moira making as if it was more of a joke.

"Does Barry tell everyone that story" Moira asks.

"Well, at least we got power. That should help" Claire says.

They back from the way they came from until they reach the room where the torture device is located. Claire lowers the lever which raises the top part of the bed.

"Ugh, sick…" Moira says seeing the corpse that was in torture device, but sees the cog taking it.

"So, they were torturing people…" said Claire.

They arrived back to the detention center where Claire places the cog in the mounted device that activates opening the sliding door. Moira approaches the gated door that is barricaded with larges of wood using the crowbar to remove them. After removing them; both Claire and Moira left the metal sliding door escaping the prison. At the same time, the sound of an alarm triggers the cell doors open.

Once outside; Moira responds "well, fuck that place very much. Where do you think we are?

They around to see the sun is starting to set as it going to reach nightfall. The minute they stepped out of the main gate of the prison; the scramble on the bracelets activate.

It starts to say_ "…said the poor lost soul, as she lamented her fate."_

"Again with these stupid bracelets" said an angry Moira.

"Who are you? I want answers" Claire demands.

"_I am the Overseer. Fear requires and audience…and a conductor."_

"Overseer" Moira asks.

"_You must go to the Wossek, where life begins."_

"What do you want from us" Claire asks.

The Overseer doesn't respond which makes Moira upset saying "nice, real nice."

They head along the grassy area to head to the Wossek. Once they open a gated door; Moira says "Claire; look over there."

"A radio tower, maybe we send an SOS" Claire says.

With a sign of relief now that they spot a radio tower; Claire and Moira head there. Once they start to walk over the bridge; a piece of wood breaks off once Claire walked over it. Claire jumps over the small gap then looks to Moira telling her "see? You can do it."

Moira jumps over but almost falls off as Claire grabs just in time. "I gotcha" Claire says.

"Fuck you, Hollywood. That wasn't even close to easy" said Moira.

Continuing heading the radio tower; Claire says "listen Moira, I'm really sorry. I don't know what I got you mixed up in. Barry will never forgive me…"

"This isn't your fault" Moira tells her. She then continues "also, Barry can kiss my ass. The guy bitches and moan and granny swear about everything."

Once inside the radio tower; Claire checks the radio equipment to see if it's working. "So" Moira asks.

"No, it's dead" a disappointed Claire tells her. She looks outside to see ladder telling Moira "you stay here. I'm gonna go check it out."

Claire goes outside climbing up the ladder where she reaches to the top where she's sees the controls for the radio. Claire flips the switch which activate so Moira can get an SOS. "Right, this better work" she says.

Inside the radio tower; Moira pressing a couple of buttons speaking into mounted microphone "fuck, is anyone picking this up?"

She continues speaking on the microphone "My name is Moira Burton. My coworkers and I were taken here against our will. I don't know where."

Outside; Claire looks around as it turns dark outside.

Scared; Moira continues "we have these fucked-up bracelets and this crazy woman is talking to us. Some kind of monsters has killed the others. Please, send help. Please…"

Claire looks out the sunset to see a large ocean while Moira repeats her message hoping someone would answer it.

"Oh god" Claire says as realizes that there trapped in an island in the middle of the ocean.


	4. We're Not Alone

Two mutated humans are chasing Lian, Gabe, Pedro, and Neil in the forest. "Mother of balls, my life is awesome" Pedro shouts in excitement rather than fear.

"Just like Kijuju man. Fun shit" Gabe says.

"You call this fun shit" Lian asks taking out her handgun about to shoot when Neil starts shooting.

"Go on without me! We'll regroup later" Neil tells the four as he shoots the creatures.

"Are you crazy" Lian asks as the creatures get closer.

"You heard him, guys" Pedro says.

"Shit" Lian says.

"You stay the hell alive! Fisher" Gabe says as he leaves with Lian and Pedro while Neil continues shooting at the creatures.

Ten minutes of running through the forest they finally arrive at a village. "Hey guys; look" Lian says seeing a sign that says _Wossek_.

Pedro uses his flashlight aim at the place asks "is this the place the Vassit or whatever?"

"Yeah, where life begins" Gabe says looking at his bracelet.

Lian enters first aiming her handgun inside to see if anyone is in here. Gabe then enters inside getting into a fighting stance. He then signals Pedro to enter last. He enters closing the door behind him as all three catch their breath.

Lian checks the ammo clip of her handgun saying in frustration "shit."

"What's wrong" Gabe asks.

"I only got two bullets left" Lian tells him.

"That's not good" Pedro says as he places an object on the table. He aims his flashlight only to be a bloodied bracelet.

"That Thompson's" Gabe asks.

"Yeah, I'll be examining this" Pedro says. He suddenly gets spooked by a shadow figure approaching the Wossek.

"Oh balls" Pedro says.

Gabe tells Pedro duck down while Lian leans against the wall near the doorframe with handgun in hand. Gabe crouches down taking out a combat knife as the shadow figure gets close. The door opens while Pedro covers his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. Just as the shadow figure get closer; with knife in hand Gabe goes for the attack but gets easily taken down. The figure turns out to be Claire who aims at him unaware that it's him. Then Lian emerges pointing her handgun at her unaware that it's Claire as well.

"Gabe" Claire asks recognizing who it is.

"Claire" a surprised Lian asks.

"Redfield; you're alive" said a relieved Gabe.

"Alright get up" Claire says helping Gabe up.

"Thank god they're other survivors" said Lian lowering her gun.

Pedro comes out of hiding says "god…you owe me a pair of underpants."

"Ew" Lian says in disgust.

"Come on in" Claire tells the person who is outside; Moira as she enters inside.

"The newbie's OK too" said Gabe.

"Hey are you alright" Lian asks Moira.

"Lian; you're here too" Moira says who is glad to her alive.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lian says.

"Oh I knew it was you guys" Pedro says leaning against something. It suddenly turns on and it's a jukebox. The music starts to play as the others starts to laugh while Lian rolls her eyes.

"Uh, any request" Pedro asks. Then the light inside the place suddenly turn on.

"Okay we have a jukebox but no vending machine" said Lian.

"How can you eat in a time like this" Pedro asks.

"Meh" is the only Lian says.

"How did you all end up here" Claire asks.

Gabe leans against the closed door telling her "we woke up in the middle of the woods." He then asks Claire "how 'bout you?"

"Some kind of run-down prison" Claire tells him then adds "Gabe, Gina's dead."

"Shit. Thompson's gone too" Gabe says.

"Yeah, but I remembered to take his bracelet. Eddie would want me to find out how it ticks" Pedro says.

"You chopped off his fucking hand" Moira asks.

"Sometimes you have to make the hard choices. C'mon, let's see what's in this building" Claire tells Moira.

"At least you didn't see it being chopped off" Lian says.

"I could tell; you looked the other way while Fernandez was chopping Thompson's hand off" Gabe.

"That's because I didn't want you two seeing me throwing up" Lian tells them.

"And yet you want to know why there's no vending machine" Pedro asks.

"I'm trying to make the best of things I don't want this _stupid thing _to kill me" Lian says looking at the bracelet she's wearing as if she's talking to it.

Just as Claire and Moira return from checking out the building; the bracelets activate changing the color to orange.

"_Welcome to the brink of true fear."_

"The Overseer, what do you want" Claire asks looking at her bracelet.

"_I need to throw you at the wall and see who sticks. And who doesn't."_

"What the fuck is this bitch talking about" Lian asks.

"_The wall, in this case, is a special virus that I injected into each of you."_

"A wha—you what" an angry Gabe asks.

"_We will all die. There's no question of that. But one of you still has a chance of dying well."_

"I'm no lab rat. She can stick it right up her all-seeing ass" said a pissed off Gabe.

They all gathered in a circle as Claire says "but if we've been infected with something—"

"That bitch stuck a needle in me" Moira asks.

"So let's summarize" Lian says. She continues "we were at a party, and then the lights go out. Several military men show up, _heavily armed_. We were forced to go on our knees, hands in the back of our heads, we get injected with something putting us to sleep—"

"We get it just put it out of your head" Gabe interrupts Lian. He then says "Redfield; walk with me."

Gabe removes the board the keeps the door closed telling Claire "c'mon."

Claire and Moira leave the bar to follow him while Lian and Pedro remain inside. "I gotta show you something over here" Gabe says.

As Claire and Moira follow; Gabe then says "man I hope Fisher's OK."

"Neil? Neil was with you" Claire asks.

"Yeah, we got split up on the way here" Gabe responds.

They stop at a heavy duty gate as all three enter inside. Back at the abandoned bar; Lian tells Pedro "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Just don't yourself killed" Pedro tells her.

Lian rolls her eyes as she leaves the bar. She heads south until she ends up at ocean front of the abandoned village. Lian looks around hoping that no else is here to see or hear her. She looks down to her belt buckle opening the front part of it that turns out to be a small compartment. It contains a small object which turns to be an earpiece. She takes it out placing in her left ear. Lian then looks to her bracelet pressing a button on the middle which the color turns purple.

"Can you hear me" Lian asks.

"_I can hear you loud and clear. How's everything on your end?"_

"So far so good, two members of TerraSave are already they're dead; Edward Thompson and Gina Foley" Lian tells the Overseer.

"_How unfortunate; I was hoping for the virus to be triggered. I see the serum that you volunteered to be injected with is working like a charm."_

"If you're expecting a full report; I can't give you one while those damn _Afflicted_ that you called it are roaming loose on the island" Lian says.

"_I was hoping you can handle these environments Lian. Or should I say Artemis, after all it was my brother who created you."_

"Yeah, too bad they're all dead" Lian says.

"_Don't feel too bad, you're the last one left. Albert died in Africa and I am the only member of Wesker family left."_

"Yeah; were two peas in a pod" Lian sarcastically says.

"_No need for sarcasm. Now be a dear and head to the abandoned building that is next to you. There's a black duffle bag. Take it and get rid of the bag."_

Lian walks near the light blue colored building that is next to her. She spots a black duffle bag near the door. She unzips the bag to see a holster with about five ammunition clips and a combat knife. She takes off her black leather jacket putting the holster on. Once she puts her jacket back on; Lian takes the duffle bag throwing into the ocean.

"Already done" Lian says.

"_Get rid of the earpiece. From here on out; you're on your own."_

"One question; what about Neil Fisher" Lian asks.

"_Let me worry about that fool."_

After that; all communication between Lian and the Overseer had ended. She presses the button on the bracelet to return to its original color. She then takes off the earpiece throwing it into the ocean. Lian checks out her handgun when she notices the shadow figure approaching her.

At the far end of the Village; Claire and Moira walk out of the heavy duty gate when they hear the sound of two gunshots. They head to all the way to the ocean shore when Claire and Moira see Lian with handgun in hand and a dead Afflicted.

"Lian; are you okay" Claire asks.

Lian catches her breath responds "yeah…I was caught off guard."

"Just try not to get yourself killed" Claire says.

"No problem" Lian says. She then asks Claire "so what did Gabe want to show you?"

"Gabe found a helicopter" Claire tells Lian.

"A helicopter; what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here" Lian tells them.

"Easier said than done" Claire says.

"But" Lian asks.

"It needs some repairs. Plus it needs a new battery and some fuel" Claire tells Lian.

"OK, let's go find them" Lian says.

Claire, Moira, along with Lian search the abandoned fishing village for the two necessary parts need for the helicopter. Moira checks out a blue colored house that is on lower right side of the village telling Claire and Lian "hey, the lights are on in this house."

"Oh good let's inside and…" Lian says after opening the door only to be locked. She asks "how do we get inside?"

They look around the house to find a way to enter inside. When they head to the other side of the house; they find a broken ladder which leads to the roof. Claire assists Moira giving a boost to the top of the roof. Once up there; Moira jumps down inside she unlocking the front door for Claire and Lian enter inside but at the same time hears a roaring sound and someone jumping down.

"Well that was easy" Lian says as she and Claire regroups with Moira.

"Don't be so sure" Claire says.

A larger version of the Afflicted creature is approaching the front door. "Um wow that fucker is huge" Lian says as shoots at the creature as Claire assist her using the shotgun. After killing it; Moira grabs the first item they need for the helicopter.

"Here's a battery. Now to track down some fuel" Moira says.

One item obtained another one to get as the three leave the house to get fuel. They search another house that is near the ocean shore but the door is locked and no way to get inside. They head to another house where they find Pedro standing there with a heavy duty drill in his hand.

"Pedro" Claire says.

He gets spooked saying "don't scare me like that, Claire." Pedro then continues "look, check out what I found. If you see any weak walls, I bet I could drill through."

He uses the drill he found to open up the wall that is already damage. After finishing opening the wall; Pedro tells them "see if there's anything we can uses inside."

They enter inside to find a corpse and a gun next time it; a machine pistol. Claire picks it up but instead gives it to Lian.

"Wait you're giving me this" said Lian.

"You're going to need it" Claire says.

"Yeah but what about Moira" Lian asks.

"Don't worry I'll be okay" Moira tells her.

They leave the house while Pedro remains behind. They continue to search the village when notices another building with a flame symbol on top.

"A fuel depository…but the entrance is blocked" Claire says.

"Well, let's go get Pedro" Lian says.

"You two wait here" Claire tell Lian and Moira as she heads back to get Pedro.

Claire returns to him still there. "We could use that drill of yours right now. If you don't mind doing a little demolishing" she tells Pedro.

"No problema. Just point me to in the right direction" said Pedro. Claire leads him back to the fuel depository.

"Is this the place? OK, stand back" Pedro says as uses his drill to destroy the blocked wall. The suddenly Claire hears roaring sounds and three Afflicted creatures appear on the roof.

"Uh-oh, they're back" Claire says.

"Oh great" Lian says taking out her handgun.

"What? You gotta hold them off. Don't let them near me" Pedro tells them.

"Gee you think" Lian says sarcastically as shooting one of the creatures in the head as it falls down. She then finishes it off by stabbing it in the chest.

"Lian; look out" Claire shouts using her shotgun to shoot another creature that jumps down near her. The last creature jumps but Moira use her flashlight to blind it. Lian finish it off by shooting at the creature a couple of times in the head killing it. At the same time; Pedro finish drilling the wall removing it.

"OK, we're in" Pedro says.

"Thank you" Claire says.

They enter inside the depository to find the last item need; fuel for the helicopter. Once instead they hear a moaning sound. Claire slowly approaches the smaller room where she kills the Afflicted creature with her shotgun. She grabs the fuel saying to everyone "that's everything."

"Then let's bring back to Gabe" Lian says.

With the two items obtained; they head back to the far end of the village where Gabe is hoping to helicopter up and running.

"I managed to trace the bracelet transmissions. They're coming from the north. Someplace high up, if I had to guess, because we're getting full bars" Pedro says.

"Yeah, no interference…nice work, Pedro" Claire says. She continues "her location might be the key to getting off this island."

"Thank god, I don't want to spend another minute on this place" Lian says.

They head to the far end of the village then Claire gives Gabe the fuel and the battery.

"That should be everything you need" Claire tells Gabe.

"Good work, Redfield. Not that I'm surprised. Now it's my turn to work some magic. Greasy, chopper-repairing voodoo magic" Gabe says as he begins to repair the helicopter. Then the sound of sirens gets the attention of everyone. They see a red light blinking and mounted megaphone coming from the top of a building.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Moira.

"It's the Overseer. She's luring those things right toward us" Claire says.

"But that's not fair! Wh-what do we do" Moira asks.

"I'll try to speed up the chopper repairs. Somebody, kill that goddamn siren" Gabe tells them.

"You don't have to tell us twice" Lian says.

"All right, we'll take care of it. It's coming from the bar. Please get that thing fixed" Claire says.

Just as Claire, Moira, Lian, and Pedro leave the heavy gate; Gabe tells them "gotta close the gate. I'm sorry."

Gabe closes the gate locking it behind them. Just as they close to the bar; the bracelets they're wearing activates.

"_There's no shaking off the self, only consuming the self."_

"The siren must be mounted on the tavern roof" Pedro says.

"Then the switch must be inside. Let's go check it out" Moira says.

They head inside the bar where Claire heads upstairs to a control panel that is mounted on the wall and a red light is on next to the panel. Claire opens it, lowering the lever which shuts off the alarm. Pedro comes inside closing the doors behind him catching his breath trying to calm himself down.

"Well thank god no one heard that" Lian says.

Pedro leans against the doors trying to calm down says "yeah I thought for second—"

An arm burst through the door as it wraps around Pedro as he screams in fear. "Shit" Lian says.

She assists with Pedro trying to get the Afflicted creature to let go of him. Lian shoots at it the creature letting go of him. Lian looks through the hole to see it's still alive. She shoots it in the head killing it. Pedro then notices his bracelet has suddenly change color he leans against the table screaming while the bracelet begins to talk.

"_Fear triggers the virus."_

The color on Pedro's bracelet has turned red and he doesn't feel too well. Claire sees him asks "Pedro?"

Pedro viciously grabs a hold of Claire while the bracelet speaks again.

"_See how his bracelet changes to the color of fear?"_

Pedro succumbs to his fear and the virus that was in him.

"What the hell's happening to him" Lian asks.

The mutation causes Pedro to grow taller the grip on Claire's neck tightens. "Claire; I've got you" Moira says as she and Lian pushes Pedro off her.

The virus completes Pedro's transformation standing a head taller, his right arm swells up, and there are numerous of eyes around his body. And the worst part is that he wielding his drill in one hand as Pedro roars raising his weapon skyward.

"_My escape is death, but not this one."_

"What now" Moira asks.

"I'm opened to suggestions" Lian responds using her machine pistol shooting at the mutated Pedro but has no effect.

"Everyone out now" Claire shouts.

As they leaves the bar but Pedro with drill in hand pursues them. "Drill, drill…drill" the mutated Pedro says trying to attack them.

Pedro attacks Claire using the drill but she uses her shotgun to shield it. But in the process the shotgun gets destroyed.

"I'm not letting this fucker kill us" Lian says about to shoot at Pedro.

While Claire, Moira, and Lian avoid the mutated Pedro; Neil Fisher appears at the top of the abandoned bar. "Claire" Neil says kicking the emergency ladder down.

"Get up on the roof" Neil shouts as the three head to the ladder that was lowered. Claire and Moira climb up while Lian keeps Pedro off bay shooting at him with her handgun.

"Lian; get up here" Moira shouts as she starts climbing up the ladder.

"Follow me" Neil tells them.

They follow him along the path until they reach a heavy gate similar to the one at the far end of the village but this is closed, locked from the other side.

"I'll go around the back and open the gate. Hang tight" Neil tells them jumping down to the other side of the gate.

Once the gate opens; Neil tells them "it's unlocked, go."

Claire, Moira, and Lian enter inside as the mutate Pedro approaches it. He tries to get in but Neil tries closing the gate. Lian and Claire assist him as Neil manages to close the gate locking it.

"Will it hold" Claire asks.

"I hope so" Neil responds as Pedro roars from the opposite side trying to break it down with the drill.

Neil starts to go but Lian says "wait, we can't just leave Gabe behind. He's still out there."

"I know, but…we can't risk staying here. Look, don't worry. He's ex military. The man eats danger for breakfast and craps it out for dinner" Neil tells Lian.

They continue to follow Neil until he stops at entrance but it's blocked but it can be easily moved. "Through here. Gimme a hand" Neil tells them as he grabs the large piece of rubble.

They assist Neil lifting up the rumble so they can crawl through. Claire goes through first keeping it steady from the other side. Moira and Lian go through next helping Claire so Neil can go through. The rubble is lowered as they proceed to head down ending up at an underground passage.

"You know, I'm…I'm glad you're OK. Gabe said you guys got split up" Claire says.

"Yeah, but I run fast. Gym membership" Neil tells Claire. He then asks her "so, um…what was that monster back there?"

"It was Pedro. The Overseer gave us all some kind of viral injection. The virus triggered Pedro when he got too scared" Claire tells him.

"I think I've heard of that…a virus responds by fear. Jesus, we're supposed to be protecting people from viruses, not catch them" Neil says.

"Irony sure is a dick" Moira says.

"Moira; I don't think you actually met Neil. He's our boss" Claire says.

"Neil Fisher. You're Barry Burton's girl, right? Your father is in the BSAA" he says.

"Do me a favor and don't put Barry and me in the same sentence. Sir" Moira tells Neil.

They head upstairs leaving the underground passage where they end up in the old town. Claire looks up to see a tower from far away. "Pedro said the signal came from high up. That's gotta be it" she says.

"That tower thing" Neil asks.

"The Overseer might be inside. I say we go find out" Claire says.

"Uh, bad idea, we should wait for dawn" Neil tells Claire.

"By dawn, we might all end up like Pedro. The clock's ticking Neil" Claire reminds him.

"I'm with Claire. I'm not waiting for the next morning. I say we go to that tower and blow that bitch's brain off" Lian says cocking her handgun.

"You don't look scared" said Moira.

"Yeah, well I don't do fear" Lian says.

"We need more people like you" Neil says.

Claire, Moira, Lian, and Neil head to the tower to confront the Overseer. At the same time the sound of thunder occurs as the dark clouds cover the sky. Then the sound of barking as two dog-like creatures jumps from a gated fence.

"Oh no, no, no" Moira says.

"What the fuck" Lian says as she shoots one of them but it quickly pins her down. Claire manages to shot the dog-like creature off Lian killing it while Neil shoots the other killing it as well.

"Be on point" Neil tells them.

They continue their path until they get to a gate but the door is barricaded with two metal bars. Moira uses her crowbar to remove them but at the same time two more dog-like creatures show up. Lian shoots one of them but the creature evades it surrender her in a circle.

"Stand the hell still" Lian says becoming frustrated trying to kill the dog creature. Neil helps her killing it while Claire finishes off the other one. At same time Moira has remove the two metal bars the kept the door barricaded. They enter from the other side of the fence where they hear roaring sounds as the Afflicted creatures are behind the gate pounding on the door.

"Uh-oh, they're back" Claire says.

"That gate won't hold" Lian says.

"They must have been the island's residents" said Neil. He asks "why the hell would the Overseer turn a whole island into…whatever? Assuming she did?"

"We'll find out when we find her" Lian says.

They approach a broken ladder where there a door at the top of a balcony. Claire gives Moira a boost getting on top of the balcony.

"Hurry up" Neil says who then assists Claire. Once he gives Lian a boost; the gate door breaks down as the Afflicted are free.

"Come on" Claire says extending her hand to help Neil.

"I promise I'll catch up. Just get to that tower" Neil tells the three.

He takes out his handgun start shooting at the mutated island residents shouting "come on you freaks! Catch me if you can." Neil then runs to a narrow path on the left as the Afflicted pursues him.

"It's just the three of us" Lian says.

"Let's get to the tower" Claire tells them.

They head inside the old building entering a dining room. The minute they walk down the stairs; the infected residents ambush them from the top of the support beam. Lian takes care of one of them while Claire deals with the other. Once they're killed; they can resume heading to the tower. Claire notices an assault shotgun hanging on the mantle which see needs since the other one was destroyed. She looks for something to stand on to grab the weapon.

But once Claire enters the kitchen; a larger version of the Afflicted creature the same one from the village was waiting for her, force Claire to leave. Lian assists her shooting at the creature killing it. Claire heads to back to the kitchen to grab a crate. She places it by the mantle standing in on it grabbing the shotgun.

They lift up the metal door heading back outside but they're not alone as the infected residents are lurking outside. "They're here. Be careful" Moira whispers.

"Stealth attacks; I can do stealth attacks" Lian whispers.

"Moira; wait here" Claire tells the rebellious woman while she and Lian deal with the Afllicted.

Claire sneaks up on the larger Afflicted taking out from behind. Lian uses her handgun on the dog creature shooting it once killing it. Lian then shoots an Afflicted in head killing that one as well while Claire executes another stealth attack on another infected resident. Both Claire and Lian slowly approach an abandoned car where they see the last creature; the larger Afflicted. Claire finished it off with another stealth attack.

"Is that all of them" Lian asks.

"Yeah, pretty impressive" Claire says to her.

"My dad trained me 24/7" Lian says.

"He taught you how to survive" Claire asks.

"Pretty much" said Lian.

"Coast is clear" Claire shouts for Moira who comes out of hiding rejoining them.

There some debris that blocking the bus which Claire moves it in order to get to the other side. Once they get to the other side; the same girl from the prison by the staircase.

"It's that girl" Moira says as the she flees heading inside the building.

"Yeah, we saw her in the prison" said Claire.

"She's has a bracelet" Moira says.

"You think she's part of the experiment" Claire asks.

"If the Overseer is trying to scare little kids too, then that is seriously messed up" Moira says.

Lian has an unsettling look on her face after witnessing a girl trapped on the island. And the fact the woman she's working for is experimenting on children. Moira notices Lian asks her "hey; are you alright?"

"It's just…that I can't believe there's a child trapped on this island" Lian says. She then adds "we have to find her."

"Don't worry we will" Claire tells her.

They enter inside the same building the little girl went into. But once inside they find a closed gate and the switch to open it is out of their reach. The only way to get to the switch is head down the stairs which leads them to the basement. Lian opens the double door to find an Afflicted but this one is bloated and covered in pustules.

Lian quickly walks back just as the creature explodes that releases acid.

"Son of bitch, that fucker exploded" Lian says.

They enter inside the room that looks like some kind of operating room. They head upstairs spotting another bloated Afflicted. Moira aims her flashlight at it which suddenly explodes before the creature could approach them.

"Sheesh you blind it and it explodes" Lian says.

They enter the next room that has the switch that is for the closed gate. Lian lowers the lever which opens the gate. She leaves the room heading to the opening but then gate slides back closing it. "What the hell" Lian says.

"I'll lower the lever. Find something to block the gate from closing" Claire tells Lian.

Lian stands next to the closed gate while Claire lowers the lever. Once it opens; she finds a metal box and starts moving it where the gate slides which blocks it. "Okay we're good" Lian says.

This allows Claire and Moira to regroup with Lian where they leaving the room that leads back outside. When they start walking down the stairs; the little girl enters inside an apartment complex. They follow her into the building but once inside; she's nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she run off to" Moira asks opening the door.

"She couldn't have gone far" Lian says.

They search the rooms in the first floor but found nothing. Then they head to the elevator where they wait for it to come down but once it opens; two Afflicted creatures were waiting for the three. Claire easily kills them with the assault shotgun. Now they enter the elevator heading to the next floor. As they get out; they notice a giant size hole in front of them as well as the little girl in the other side of the building.

"Hey wait" Moira says.

"Damn she's fast" Lian adds.

All three jump over the gap into the other apartment complex. Once Claire opens the door; they see the little girl about to flee.

"Wait, it's OK" Claire says.

The little girl stops as Claire continues "don't be scared."

"What's your name" Claire asks approaching the little girl but becomes scared.

"Where you're from?"

"Did that lady put you here?"

"Um Claire; you're kind of scaring her" Lian tells her.

"Let me talk to her" Moira says. She approaches the little girl getting on one knee continues "you must be scared. I know I am."

"My name is Moira" the rebellious says. She shows the little girl the bracelet saying "see? We're like sisters."

The little girl looks at her bracelet as Moira continues "everything's OK now…What's your friend name?" Noticing the teddy bear the child is holding tight.

"Lottie" she tells Moira.

"You're both so brave" Moira says.

Claire plants both her hands on her hips says "you're pretty good with kids."

"Come on" Moira say extends her hand. The little girl takes places her hand on Moira's responds "OK."

"So you managed to stay away from the monsters all by yourself" Claire asks the little girl.

"Uh-huh" she responds.

"You're a brave girl. But this'll all be over soon" Moira says.

"Listen, there's a bad lady in the tower out there. Once we take her out, we can all leave the island together" Claire says.

"But I want first dibs. Trapping people on this island is one thing, but putting a child in here with monsters; that crosses the line" Lian says in an angry tone.

With the little girl joining Claire, Moira, and Lian; they continue their way to locate the tower. They enter a large room which looks like an office when suddenly they hear sound someone roaring and someone walking coming from above them.

"Moira…did you hear that" Claire asks.

"Yeah another one of those walking shitstains" Moira says. But since there's a little girl; she cleans up her statement saying "sorry, I mean BUTT-stains. And you know what we do to buttstains."

"Yep, kick them in their ass-paragus" Lian says. She then whispers "god I'm hungry."

They exit the room heading down the stairs but stop when they hear noises.

"Shh, there's something down there" Moira says.

"Moira; stay with her" Claire tells her. She then looks to Lian asks "you're ready?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods" Lian asks.

Claire just shakes responds "just come on."

While Moira stays with the girl; both Claire and Lian slide down where they see several Afflicted creatures. "Ah shit" Lian whispers.

They suddenly hear heavy footstep coming from above. Claire kills the first infected with her shotgun. Lian slowly approach the larger Afflicted taking it out with a stealth attack. Claire shoots the other twice in head with her handgun. Then; a massive creature jumps down from the ceiling. It's wielding a large torch as well as a satchel.

"Look out! This one is different" Lian shouts as she and Claire start shoot at it.

"I can see that" Claire says.

The creature use its torch on the satchel it shoots an explosive fireball at Claire and Lian who quickly dodge it. The creature continues with the attack while Claire uses her shotgun on it and Lian uses her machine pistol. Lian and Claire successfully defeated the massive creature as well as the rest of the infected in the room.

"I think we're clear" Claire says.

"That was intense" said Lian.

"Let's get Moira and the girl" Claire says.

"You guys can come down" Lian tells Moira and the girl. Moira assists the girl helping her down rejoining two. Claire opens the two doors but it's locked from the other side. Lian notices the little girl crawl into a hole that is next to the door. The three seem confused when they hear the door being unlock.

"It's open" she tells them.

"Wow, what service" said Moira.

They're back outside where they are closer to the tower. "That's a really cute bear. Is he your friend" Moira asks.

"Lottie is a she. The nice man gave her to me" the girl tells Moira.

"What nice man" Claire asks.

"The TerraSaver guy, he saved me when I was little" the little girl tells Claire.

"I wonder if anyone from TerraSave didn't get caught" said Claire.

Claire, Moira, Lian, and the little girl they found are approaching the tower when suddenly they hear the sound of a helicopter. They look up to see a helicopter approaching its being piloted by Gabe who managed to repair it.

"Oh yeah, oh hell yeah, Oversee this, bitch! We are off this motherfucking island" Gabe says looking at his bracelet. As Gabe laughs; the helicopter suddenly starts to malfunction. While Gabe tries to get control of the helicopter; the Overseer starts to speak.

"_Oh, my dear little Gregor, that's cheating."_

"Goddamn it, c'mon" Gabe says trying to steer helicopter.

Claire, Moira, Lian, and the little girl can only watch as the helicopter spirals out of control. Gabe then notices the color of his bracelet turns red the same way that happened to Pedro. His hand starts to transform due to the virus kicking in.

"No, no, no" Gabe says taking out his combat knife attempting to remove his hand as he scream.

Claire sees the helicopter spinning out of control says "Gabe, get out of there."

"_My escape is death, but not this one."_

Unaware to everyone; someone mysteriously takes the little girl away.

Gabe continues to stab his hand trying to avoid mutation. The helicopter ricocheted off of buildings, destroying the blades as he continued to stab himself, his screams eventually dying into a maniacal laughter as the helicopter finally crashed into a building as it explodes.

Claire, Moira, Lian can only watch they just witness the destroyed helicopter and Gabe now dead as well as the only chance to escape. "Gabe…" a sadden Claire says.

"_A shame about your friend, but you're tougher than he is. You're not going to snap."_

"_Are you?"_

Moira and Lian turn to see the little is gone. "Claire; we lost the girl" Moira tells Claire.

Lian looks at the tower glaring at it. She's beginning to question herself whether or not she should continue to help the Overseer. Or escape this island with Claire and Moira.


	5. The Revelation Part 1

Gina, Edward, Pedro, and Gabe; members of TerraSave are all dead. Only Claire, Moira, Lian, Neil, and a little girl are left alive. While witnessing the death of Gabe due to Overseer sabotaging the helicopter causing it to crash into a building; the little girl was taken away by an unknown figure. The three survivors begin to look for the girl walking up the stairs to the tower but found nothing.

"Claire; any luck" Moira asks.

"No; no sign of her. What could have happened" Claire responds.

"I didn't know she disappeared. We were all watching Gabe…" Lian says but didn't want finish her last statement after what happened.

"Yeah…I know" Claire says

As Claire walks up the stair to the front of gate; she notices something. "Lian; Moira; look" she tells them. They follow her up the stairs where Claire spots a piece of paper taped to the gate Claire grabs the paper saying "someone left a message. It says; _head for the factory_."

"And on the scale of bullshit to believable" Moira asks.

"What if the Overseer wrote that message" Lian asks.

"Neil wrote this. It's legit" Claire says.

"You're sure about this" Lian asks.

"Yes" Claire tells her.

They decide head to the factory as Claire believes that Neil wrote the note.

"I can't believe we lost the girl. I didn't even ask her name" Moira said.

"She might have just taken cover. We can look for her as we go" said Claire.

"I hope she's alright" Lian says.

They head through the one way gate towards the large factory in the distance. The three lift up the metal sliding door to get to the other side. They continue to head down the long foreboding path to the Factory.

"So, uh, Claire…why would the boss come here" Moira asks.

"I don't know, Neil just does thing sometimes" Claire tells her.

"This better not be a trap" Lian says.

"Trust me it's not" Claire says.

Lian and Claire open the double door where they enter the courtyard. Suddenly; the gate slides down that gets the attention of the three.

"You guys get the feeling that all this time, we're being watched" Lian asks.

Both Claire and Moira look each other responds "yep."

"Then I'm not crazy…" Lian says.

They continue along the courtyard when suddenly the color of the bracelet turns orange indicating Overseer is about to speak.

"_Welcome to the Kierling, where all things come to an end."_

"It's her again" Claire says.

"This bitch won't stop" Lian says.

"It's like she's got eyes everywhere…" said Claire.

"This is a sick and twisted game she's playing" Lian says.

"Something's not right about this. Be careful" Moira says.

When they get to the center of the courtyard; they see three buildings. The building on the left is locked. The other one has a statue blocking it and the other building has a device next it that requires a retina scan. Claire approaches the building with the statue blocking it where there's a nametag hanging on its shoulder.

"This is Neil's" Claire says.

"_Behold Prometheus, who was bound to a rock for stealing divine power."_

"That's nice. Where's Neil" Claire asks the Overseer.

"_If you want to see him again, you'll have to brave the scaffold of the gods."_

Suddenly the door from the opposite automatically unlocks. "We've gotta hurry. Neil needs me" Claire tells Moira and Lian.

"He needs…you…" Moira asks while Lian blows fake kiss.

Claire rolls her eyes responds "let's search inside."

They enter inside the building was unlock to locate Neil who apparently has been captured. As they approach the door that says _Processing Plant _a man starts speaking Russian from an intercom. As they head up the stair the intercom shuts off. The three approach the first door where there's a device that require a retina scan the same one from the building from outside.

"A retinal scanner in a factory, goddamn this…" a frustrated Claire says.

"It's not gonna let us through. Which means we need someone else's eyeball? Yay" Moira says.

"And where do we find an eyeball" Lian asks.

They explore the second floor of the building to look for an eyeball or at that's what they're looking. Lian checks the bathroom on the left. Once in there; an Afflicted creature emerges from one of the restroom stalls. She uses her handgun killing it in one shot. She's about leave when the creature gets up and has become bloated.

"Moira; I need your flashlight" Lian asks.

"You found something" Claire asks.

Lian walks back to where they are responds "yeah I found something alright."

A bloated Afflicted leaves the bathroom about to approach three and Moira uses her flashlight on it exploding on in the process. They continue with their search in the second floor Moira opens the door on from the left side but it's locked from the other side.

Moira becomes frustrated says "of course this factory had to be fucked up factory."

They approach a yellow door from the opposite side but it is locked from the other side as well. But the room has two large windows and inside two Afflicted that are dead. Moira uses her crowbar to break the windows. Claire then shoots one of them with her handgun killing it.

"These fuckers had better be doornail dead I swear…" Moira says.

The minute Claire and Lian hop in the room; the Afflicted gets up become bloated. "Not again" Lian says. Moira uses her flashlight the creature as it explodes.

Claire approaches the other creature as it gets up. She kills it with her handgun in one shot. All three explore the room and found nothing. They leave heading to a double door with star symbol. They enter inside room to a large ceiling full of spikes.

"Guys; look at the ceiling…" Moira says looking up.

"You have got to be kidding me" Lian says.

Moira approaches the statue of a hawk on the right saying to Lian and Claire "check it out. It's got a key on its beak."

"Let's find a way to pry it loose" Claire says.

Lian approaches a statue of hawk on the left and it an eyeball sticking out but its looks fake. "Good I'll just take this out…" Lian says as she takes it out.

"Wait Lian don't" Claire says but it's too late as she removes the fake eyeball triggering the spiked ceiling slowly coming down. Lian quickly puts the eyeball back as the ceiling goes back up.

"OK, I'm not doing that again" Lian says.

Claire starts thinking for a minute realizing that this is the only to get the key. "Lian; remove the eyeball" she tells her.

Lian cocks her eyebrow responds "yeah, um no."

"It's the only way to get the key" Claire says.

"I could just shoot it instead" Lian says taking out her handgun.

"And waste your bullets" Claire asks.

Lian is about to pull to eyeball before saying to Claire "if this doesn't work; I'm going to haunt you in your grave."

"If it does" Claire asks.

"Then you get to slap me upside the head" Lian tells her. She removes the eyeball triggering the spiked ceiling as it begins to go down.

"I'll tell you when to place it back in" Claire says. Ceiling gets close to the statue on the right with the key on the beak. Once it breaks; the key falls down to the floor.

"Now" Claire says as Lian places the fake eyeball back into the statue. The spike ceiling goes back up. As Lian picks up the key; Claire slaps her upside the head.

"Hey" Lian says rubbing her head.

"You said I could slap you" Claire says.

"I was hoping you forget" said Lian.

They leave the large room when the intercom activate as the man begins to speak Russian. Then a large Afflicted busts out the door that was locked. Claire uses her shotgun killing it in two shots. With that problem out of the way; the three back down the stairs to the locked door using the key. They enter inside to very dark room, as well as a very large empty space separating them and a statue that has lights surrounding it.

"This doesn't seem so difficult" Lian says.

The minute Moira jumps down to the floor; about ten lasers light up. "Oh, shit, I…really think we should go any further" she says climbing back up to rejoin Lian and Claire.

"I should think before I speak" Lian says. She then asks "what now?"

Moira uses her flashlight to notice blue footprints on the floor that leads to the statue. She jumps back down as the red lasers appear again.

"Are you crazy" Lian asks.

"I know what I'm doing" Moira says.

"Be careful" Claire says.

Moira uses blue footprints to guide her to statue. Within two minutes to makes it there removing the glass eye which shuts off the red laser and turns the light on in the room.

"Could be useful" Claire says.

They leave the large room going back to previous room with the ceiling full of spikes. Moira swaps the glass eye for the artificial one.

"This might work back at that retinal scanner" Claire says.

"I don't know why that makes sense, but somehow it does" said Moira.

Moira uses the fake eye on the scanner on the room at the left side. They enter inside where they see a dead body sitting on the chair.

"Look, inside that corpse…is that what I think it is" Claire asks Lian and Moira seeing something in the dead body.

"I don't wanna know what that is" Lian says.

"What's that suppose to be? Looks like some kind of body part" said Moira.

"There's a map here" Claire says.

"So we have a body part and a map" Lian says.

"Here's where the waterways under the factory connect to the tower. But that asshole statue is blocking the way in" Moira says.

"You know, the gods punished Prometheus by sending an eagle to eat his liver" Claire says.

"Okay that's gross" said Lian

"So—ahh, now I know what this suppose to be" Moira said.

"Well, let's get going already" Lian tells them.

With the fake liver in hand; Claire, Moira, and Lian leave the room. When they get to the foyer; Claire asks "Neil; where are you?"

"Neil? What about the girl" Moira ask. Lian seem a little confused on why Claire is more concerned with Neil as if she has a thing for him.

They leave the building heading the other building with the statue that's blocking it. But when Claire puts the liver in the open; nothing happens.

"I think we're half a liver short" Moira says.

"Then let's find it" Claire says.

"Looks like we're heading to the building with the scanner next to it" Lian says.

They head to the building at the far end of the courtyard that requires a retina scan. Once they get inside; Moira becomes uncomfortable due to the foul odor. "It smells like cowshit" Moira says.

"They must have kept animals in here" Claire says.

"It's making me nauseous" Lian says.

The foul scent isn't going to stop them as they go through an open double blue door. The next room they enter is a large room containing three tables, a sink, and an Afflicted which Claire kills with one handgun shot to the head. After going to another large room; the three continue along the hall heading down the stair where enter room containing dead cows hanging upside down and a very large pool of blood.

"It's a butchery. For killing livestock" Claire says.

"That explains the smell" said Lian.

"How many frickin' filet mignons do you have to make to produce this kind of blood" Moira asks.

"Ask the Overseer, maybe she knows" Lian tells Moira.

They continue walking in the butchery passing a door with a star symbol that says _Slaughterhouse_ on top of it when they a growling sound. "Something's coming…" Claire whispers to Moira and Lian.

"What is that" Lian whispers.

At the far end of the butchery the same massive creature that Claire and Lian encountered is roaming the hallway. And of course Lian had no problem helping Claire to defeat the fire shooting creature. Once killed; the three head to the hallway where there's a narrow path and a barricaded door at the far end. Moira uses her crowbar to remove it.

While she's doing that; Lian jokingly says "come on Moira put some muscle into it."

"Shut up…Lian" Moira says removing the first piece. Claire just ignores them not wanting to respond to that.

After removing the last metal piece; they enter inside the room that contains a gate with a switch and at the other side; two rows of deadly blade traps.

"What kind of room is this" Lian asks.

Claire approaches the switch lowering the lever but nothing happens. "Wait here" Claire tells them. While they wait; Claire goes to the far end of the room where she sees three more of the blade traps and a key in the middle of one of them. Claire grabs the key heading back, but then the blade traps suddenly activate as well as the gate slides down trapping her in there.

"Hold on Claire" Lian says as she lowers the lever of the switch opening the gate. She gets out of there as the blade traps stops at the entrance.

"That was close" said Moira.

With the key in hand; Claire, Moira, and Lian leave the room heading the slaughterhouse. Inside there they find more pools of blood and a pig carcass hanging above a shredding machine. They walk into the pool of approaching the machine when Claire notices something inside.

"I see something in the tank" Claire says. She gets a closer look and it's the other half of the replica of the liver.

Claire examines the shredding machine and the animal carcass above it. She takes out her handgun shooting carcass which drops into the machine shredding it into blood as it pours into the tank.

"We have to add more blood? Man, that lady is sick" said Moira.

"_Sick_ is one word I would define her" Lian says.

They head to the opposite side of the slaughterhouse to find the controls for the conveyer belt. "Lian; head back to shredding machine. When I give signal; shoot it down into it" Claire tells her.

"You got it" Lian says heading back to the shredding machine. Claire activates the controls for the conveyer belt the first pig carcass comes out stopping it right above the shredder.

"Okay Lian; shoot it" Claire tells her. Lian uses her handgun shooting the carcass into the machine adding more blood. Both Claire and Lian repeat the process as the replica liver almost reaches to the top but then Afflicted ambush them. The bloated jumps down from a vent where Lian is at while the other two from the pool of blood where Claire and Moira.

After eliminating them; Claire and Lian resume the process. After the last carcass goes into the machine; the replica liver comes out of it. "Something fell out of the tank" Moira says.

Just Claire grabs the other part of the liver; the intercom activates and the man speaks Russian yet again. Just as they were about to leave the slaughter house; a familiar voice speaks.

"_Can you hear Prometheus crying out?"_

"They're gonna gang up on us. We have to get out here" Moira says hearing the siren.

"She's right" Lian says.

The minute they leave the slaughterhouse; the Afflicted are waiting for them. They don't want to waste any time with them they do their best to dodge them leaving the butchery. Once they're outside; they catch their breath now that they are out of danger…for now.

They head to the building where the statue known as Prometheus is blocking the doors. Claire puts in the second saying "OK, this should do it…"

As the statue makes a growling sound Lian asks "so what is suppose to do? Is to suppose raise it up or tip over—"

The statue explodes into pieces. "Fucking statue" Moira shouts.

"And we had a blast" Claire says then tells them "come on."

"Are you sure it's safe" Lian asks.

With the statue destroyed; the three enter inside the building. So far there's no one inside. It's completely quiet which concerns the trio. They enter the first room on the left only to find barrels which indicate it's probably wine cellar or something. Leaving that room; they head to the blue door in front of them.

They enter inside another room with more barrels. But then a gate slides down locking them in. Suddenly; an explosion occurs and the same man begins to speak in Russian from an intercom.

"What the hell is he saying" Moira asks while Claire opens the door.

"I like to know who the hell that guy is" Lian says.

With no choice they continue through the long hallway while feeling sudden aftershocks. They walk up the stairs lifting the metal sliding gate to witness a raging inferno as the factory has suffered a mass explosion. Then the Overseer begins to speak.

"_I'm done with you. You're being removed from the experiment."_

"Screw the experiment! What did you do with Neil" Claire demands.

"_The gods' scaffold has served its purpose. And now Promethean fire will devour everything!"_

"I knew this was a trap! Run" Moira says.

In order to escape they must shut the pipes off as fire comes out of it. Claire shuts the valve off so Moira can assist with the other one. Once shut off; Lian boost Moira up so she can do the same to the other one.

"Leave it to me! I'll figure this out" Moira shouts as approaches the valve.

Once that's done; Claire and Lian head down to the clear path after the pipes are shut off.

"This place going to explode at any minute" Lian says.

They both climb up the ladder to find another valve. After Lian shuts off the pipes; Moira can head to the other one. At the same time the man once again speaks Russian in the intercom and yet no one knows what he is saying. Moira heads down using a box a platform to climb to the last valve.

Once the pipes are shut off; Moira is about to regroup with Claire and Lian. They get to the far end of the room where they see four giant heads and at the same time a pipe falls down due to another explosion.

"Oh what the hell" Lian says.

"No time to figure this out" Claire giving Moira a boost up the pipe. Moira heads to the other side to the back of the giant heads. She sees looks at them to see one of them doesn't have blade which indicate that Claire can open it.

"Claire; open the second one at the left" Moira shouts.

Claire heads to the second giant on the left turning it and it opens. Claire and Lian join Moira as all three lift up the metal sliding gate. Once opened halfway; debris in the factory falling down.

"Run" Claire tells them.

As the three run; Moira shouts "fuck." All three jump off the building as it explodes destroying it in the process. Lucky for them they jumped in the water avoiding the impact. Clear from any danger; they rose from the water catching their breath.

"Was it good for you too" Moira asks.

"Come on, let's just get out of here" Claire tells them.

Claire and Moira look back to notice Lian is looking down. "Hey, are you okay" Moira asks.

Lian looks up at them responds "yeah…I'm fine."

Lian looks at her bracelet glaring at it. Realizing that the Overseer wanted her dead; Lian knows what she have to do….


	6. The Revelation Part 2

After escaping the factory that exploded and diving into the water making out in one piece; Claire, Moira, and Lian now continue with their mission to head to the tower.

"Guys; this is it! The waterway that goes to the tower" Moira tells them.

"The Overseer has been watching us every step of the way" Claire says. She continues "but if she thinks we died in that explosion…"

"We gain the element of surprise" Moira says

"We're so close, I can feel it" Claire says.

"Looks like those sewers are our way in" said Lian.

They head into the sewers to continue their journey on finding the Overseer. Once inside opening the metal sliding door; they enter inside the sewers.

"Neil and the girl weren't in the factory" said Moira.

"No, I should have listened to you. Neil didn't write that message. He couldn't have" Claire says.

"Then that means the Overseer must've done something to Neil and the girl" Lian says.

Inside the sewer area; they come across a locked gate. Claire and Lian approach the gate while Moira stays by gated window. Claire tries to open the gate unaware that someone pokes Moira in the head with a sniper rifle. "Ow" she says.

She turns around to the gated window to see an old man aiming his sniper rifle at her. In a Russian accent he asks "who are you? What do you want?"

Claire and Lian approach the Old Russian man as they draw their handguns at him.

"Put it down" Claire tells him.

"Don't make me shoot you. I'm already pissed off" Lian says about to shoot him.

"Fuck me. Is he with TerraSave" Moira asks.

"I'm not know this thing you are speaking" the Old Russian tells her.

"Well that answers your question" Lian says lowering her weapon.

Claire lowers her weapons but then notices something. She asks him "No bracelet. Why don't you have a bracelet?"

"Do I look like woman to you" the Old Russian man asks.

Moira grabs the bars asking him "holy shit, old man. You don't know what's going on?" She continues telling him "you've gotta get out of here, before it's too late."

As he coughs; he responds "never. I stay my home. Now go away."

He approaches the control pressing the button which unlocks the gate. He continues to say "you people come to our beautiful island and take everything away. Whatever bad things happening now, do not ask for help."

He walks into the back saying these last words "go die your own place. This one is mine."

Claire opens the gate and Moira responds "stupid dinosaur. I'm so sick of men like him."

"…you mean men like Barry" Claire guesses.

"You says _hey, let's turn left_, and he goes right just so he can feel like he knows better" Moira says.

"Yeah, my big brother was like that growing up, too" Claire says.

"Try having a drill sergeant for a dad. Training me twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week…with no breaks" Lian says.

"I fuck up that one time and—I did need his help to feel bad" Moira says.

"Moira; do you remember at party what I said if you ever want to talk about" Lian asks.

"If we get out of this island; I'll tell you everything" Moira tells her.

They continue to head down the path in the sewers. With so much water; it will be difficult to run. They end up at the path forks with one of them a dead end and other is a side passage to the sewers.

They along the side passage further in the sewers when they hear roaring sounds and seeing bubbles in the water. Claire uses her handgun shooting a couple of time it was an Afflicted that was in the water. They continue along through the sewers walking in the cold water. When they get to the far end of the hall; the massive fire blasting creature is waiting by the stairs as well as some Afflicted who come up from the water.

Despite being in the water; Claire and Lian team up to defeat the threats that get in their way from heading to the tower. With them gone; they continues through the sewers by the taking the stairs. Moira uses the crowbar to remove the objects that is blocking the door.

"Not one word Lian" Claire says suspecting her to make a joke.

"I'm not going to tease Moira" Lian says.

Once the objects are removed; they enter the next area of the sewers where they see a large electronic gate that is blocking their path. "We need to lower the gate" Lian tells them.

They walk down the stairs to the water going through the opening where the gate is supposed to be lower. Then an Afflicted comes out of the water, but Claire takes care of it with her handgun with shoot to the head.

"I see something. It looks like the controls for the gate" Claire says.

They head to the other side of the area where the controls are located. The minute Claire activates the controls for the gate to be lowered; the Afflicted comes up the water as well as the large one who is walking at the top of the lowered gate. Just like before; Claire and Lian assist with one another to defeat the Afflicted.

With them killed; Claire, Moira, and Lian walk up the stair, crossing the gate and from there to the other side of the sewers. So far so good it's quiet but a little too quiet. But that will not stop the trio as they determined to find the Overseer and rescue Neil and the little girl. They walk through a tunnel up the path to the next area of sewers when they suddenly hear the something metallic falling in the water and a roaring.

"I smell an ambush" Lian says.

"Be ready" Claire says.

They head down the stairs then heading up the stairs after walking along the water. But when they start walking along the pipes; several Afflicted burst out from the water. They head to the first platform so Claire and Lian can deal with the infected as they climb up to them. After killing them; they cross the pipe but at the same time they hear bubble sounds coming from the water underneath them.

From there the trio climbs up a catwalk this near the wall. They then climb over the platform when another set of the Afflicted show up with two of them being bloated while the other is the larger one. After Claire and Lian eliminate them; they finally made their way at the end of the sewers as the trio climb up the ladder. Once up there; Claire, Moira, and Lian lift up the sliding door entering inside a dark and creepy area.

They proceed further; until they reach into a more wide open room. "We must have reached the tower by now, right" Moira asks.

"I think so" Claire says but notices stone objects standing. She asks "what this?"

"Looks like a grave" Moira says.

"Who puts a grave inside here" Lian asks.

"I think the tower is just above us" Claire says.

"I hope we can still get the drop on her…" Moira says.

"I'm not even gonna waste my bullets on her. I'm going to use my bare hands" Lian says.

"Neil's right we need more of you" said Moira.

"Let's look for a way up" Claire tells them.

Realizing that they're inside a graveyard; the trio continue their way up the tower. Once exiting the dark and creepy grave; they find a staircase that leads up. Once up there opening the door; they finally arrived. They enter inside a large tower room, with a giant elevator and several crates.

They begin to search the large room. They enter the room upstairs in front of them; an office and in there is a deceased man who looks to be in his fifties. He committed suicide by hanging himself. After leaving the office; they continue looking around. As soon as they head up the stairs from the far end of the large tower room; Moira says to Claire "still no sign of your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend" Claire says.

"I wish I could believe you" Lian says.

"All right, shit. Look…there's something I gotta tell you" Moira says.

She continues telling Claire "I noticed something when Neil was with us. His bracelet never changes color. I mean, the living dead were coming at from all directions. He must have been scared…"

"No, no, no. There's no way. Got it? End of discussion" Claire tells Moira.

Lian shakes her head says "Claire; maybe you should take what Moira's telling—"

"Lian; not another word" Claire interrupts in an angry manner.

Not wanting to make Claire mad; Lian and Moira do not say anything as they continue to explore the large room. They then head to a room located at the opposite side of the tower room. The inside of the room looks like a security room of some kind. They check out the room when Claire approaches the table that has six television sets. She becomes puzzled when sees a binder with logo _TerraSave _on it.

She picks it up saying "this list…Neil had it at the party."

Claire opens it to see the list of names some of the crossed out. She reads "Burton, Chavez…Redfield…it's got our names on it."

Now becoming angry; Claire slams the book on the table responds in anger "he sold TerraSave out!"

"Claire; I'm really sorry" Moira says.

"Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know okay" Lian adds.

Moira then notices something on one of the television sets. "Hey look" she tells them.

Claire, Moira, and Lian look at the screen to see Neil Fisher.

The video shows Neil doing something what looks like he doing something on the computer then a woman shows up in the background but remains in the shadows.

He looks at her saying "all right, I've isolated the best candidate."

"Good work" she says.

Neil approaches the woman telling her "now it's your turn to fulfill your end of the—"

He gets shot with something in the neck. Neil asks "what did you—"

"You wanted an Uroboros sample? Now you've got it" the woman interrupts then adds "lapdog."

"You don't know shit about me" an angry Neil says as he feel virus inside of him.

"I know you were Lansdale's puppet" she says to Neil. The woman paces back and forth continues "when Veltro incited the Terragrigia Panic seven years ago, the FBC, was pulling the strings."

She continues "the old man went down, but he was smart enough to pass the torch before he did."

Falling to his knees; Neil says "you played me…"

"Because you're an idiot, you thought you could create a new terrorist threat to justify the FBC" the woman says as she leaves Neil suffering due to the virus.

"A monster like you could never understand" Neil says. And with that; the video shuts off.

Moira looks at Claire; she notices her eyes are watery. "Claire; are you crying" Moira asks.

Claire quickly wipes her eyes responds "no…I'm…I'm just learning to see a little more clearly."

"Terragrigia…I read stories about that. It was floating city in the Mediterranean Sea" Lian says. She then continues "I can't believe that scumbag Neil was responsible for all this."

The minute they leave the room; the elevator is seen coming down. Once it stops; the doors open from there the trio head down to it. The three slowly approach the open elevator. Claire signals Moira to stay back as she and Lian approach it.

Claire and Lian take a peek inside to see it's empty but then Neil comes out of it and he's in bad shape.

"Neil..." Claire says.

Neil comes out of the elevator falling into Claire but rolls to the side as the Uroboros inside of him gets worse. "Neil" Claire says.

"I did what thought was right" Neil says.

"It wasn't" Claire tells him.

Neil attempts to touch Claire but the virus starts to kick in. His body begins to twist and contort then his pushes Claire telling her "get away from me!"

He crawls away as the virus continues to affect his body. He continues "there's no bringing the FBC back. I failed Lansdale…"

The upper part of his body starts to grow as well as tentacles are coming out of his arms. "Uroboros…it's not death" He says. In response he screams looking up "its power…"

He begins to laugh manically as the virus transforms him. Claire, Moira, and Lian can only look as they are witness the virus mutates him into a hulking beast. His right arm consumed with tentacles that pulsed throughout the inside of his body and protecting the sensitive blister over his heart. Both Claire and Lian look at each taking out both their handguns, aiming at the now fully transformed Neil.

As the mutated Neil approaches the trio; Claire and Lian begin shooting at him. "Neil; I trusted you. TerraSave was built to save people. It's in the goddamn name" Claire says in anger.

"We will save people. Through fear, and power…the whole world we be saved…" the mutated Neil says.

"You better hope someone saves you" an angry Claire tells Neil or what's left of him.

The mutated Neil tries to the attack the trio. But when he destroy a large crate; it explodes engulfing him flames. As his body suddenly turns red; he responds "I'm burning up."

At the same time a yellow burst out of his chest. "What the hell is that his heart" Lian asks.

"It must be a weak spot or something" Claire says.

He starts running until he heads to a nearby pillar. He punches a hole in it as water comes out of it dousing his body to cool him off. Lian takes out her machine pistol shooting his weak spot while Claire uses her assault shotgun doing the same.

"Don't interfere" the mutated Neil says. As he fully heals; he continues "death to all."

"He's vulnerable to fire" Lian says. She sees another crate full of metal canisters heading there.

"What the hell is she doing" Moira asks staying behind Claire while she shoots at Neil who gets closer.

Lian gets on top of the crate shooting at with her machine pistol shouts "hey asshole."

Neil turns to see her now goes after Lian. Claire shouts telling her "Lian; get down."

"You're just like every other bioterrorist piece of shit. Spencer, Wesker, Gionne, Lansdale; all failures" Lian shouts shoot at the mutated Neil. She then adds "you're no lapdog but you are a bitch."

With those words; Neil rushes up to Lian. She quickly jumps of the crates just as Neil rams in the crates which explodes engulfing him flames again. He jumps up to the catwalk as he starts to use his right arm to attempt the trio.

Lian regroups with Claire assisting her with shooting Neil who is determined to kill them. When the Neil jumps off the catwalk to attack the trio; they move out of the way and mutated Neil destroy another crate that explodes causing his skin to turn red.

He starts to scream shouting "I'm burning up." He head to the pillar and just like before punching a hole to let water douse him to cool off. With his weak spot exposed; Claire and Lian shoot it. Lian uses her machine pistol but then it makes a clicking sound realizing that it's out of bullets so uses her handgun. Claire also has run of ammo as she fires the last shot of her assault shotgun.

"For the FBC" the mutated Neil says as he recovers. He jumps back up the catwalk walking along the bridge heading for the stairs. With only the weapons are their handguns; Claire and Lian continue to shoot at Neil who is get closer to the stairs. After a few shots; the weak spots suddenly burst out of the mutated Neil's chest. That's when Claire and Lian fire a few more shots from their handguns at the weak spots destroying it putting down Neil in the process.

"I just want this to be over" Moira says.

"Is he…" Lian asks.

Not wanting to check to see if mutated Neil is dead; Claire, Moira, and Lian head to the elevator.

As the door closes; Claire says "we have her now."

As the elevator goes up; it suddenly stops. "Are we here" Lian asks.

"Apparently this is our stop. Let's see what's outside" Claire says.

Claire and Lian approach the elevator to pry it open. Once they open it halfway a tentacles burst through the open door. It's Neil and he's still alive. The tentacle has got a hold of Moira as Claire and Lian get to their feet.

"Stop it! Get your off hands off of her" Claire shouts taking out her combat knife slice the tentacle repeatedly.

"You heard her" Lian shouts taking out her knife stabbing Neil in the shoulder. After Claire stabs the tentacle; she helps Lian using her knife stabbing him on the other shoulder. While full force it everyone falls right back down. Moira is far away from the mutated Neil and Claire slow to recover. Lian is next to her but she's unconscious.

Moira sees Claire getting to her feet saying to her "thanks…I think."

Claire approaches Moira asking her "you OK? Can you stand?"

"Oh shit! Behind you" Moira shouts.

Claire turns to Neil is up. She takes out her handgun to shoot at him but he pins her down causing the gun fly off her and near Moira. "Neil; where did we go wrong" Claire asks trying to for her handgun.

"You could help me…it's not too late…" he tells Claire.

Realize that she get her gun; Moira starts to crawl going for the gun. "Claire" Moira says.

As she gets close to the handgun; the flashback begins to amid around Moira on why she doesn't like to use guns.

"_Polly! Don't die" Moira says while the handgun is in her hands._

_Moira looks at her bloodied hands as her father enters the house saying "oh my god…you're not supposed to be in here! How could you—"_

"_Dad, it's not my fault! The gun just went off" Moira says._

_Seeing that Polly is losing a lot of blood; Barry tells Moira "Jesus…go call an ambulance."_

"Moira" Claire says as the rebellious woman is about go for the handgun.

Moira picks up says "fucking guns…"

She aims the handgun at Neil shouting "go jump on a dildo, boss." Moira begins shooting at Neil in the head multiply times until he falls down on Claire killing him once and for all.

"Moira; you…you did it" Claire says.

"Claire" Moira says as she approaches her at the same time the elevator comes back down. She approaches Claire saying to her "don't scare me like that again."

Moira assist Claire lifting up an already dead Neil who has her pinned. Once she's free; Claire gets up looking around to see Lian is still unconscious.

"Oh my god, Lian" Claire says as she and Moira go to her.

"Come on wake up" Moira says as Claire tries to wake her up.

Lian slowly opens her eyes to see Claire and Moira who is still carrying the handgun. "Am I dreaming or does Moira have a gun in her hand" Lian asks.

At an unknown room; a woman wearing an all white business attire is watching Claire and Moira help Lian get to her feet from an advanced computer.

"I have what I need" said the woman.

She approaches a high tech bed or some kind and someone lying on it. "Nothing will come between us my sweet. You and I will be good friends" the woman says.

The person lying on the bed is the little girl and she appears to be sleeping with a helmet of some kind on her head.

"We'll know each other inside and out."


	7. How Did It All Began

Two Years Ago

Inside the TRICELL laboratory; a male scientist who appears to be Asian in his mid thirties approaches to Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne.

"Ah Dr. Chen; are you here to tell me good news" Wesker asks.

"With the resources you obtained from the Red Queen and the theft from S.T.A.R. Labs; I have managed to create a brand serum" Dr. Chen tells Wesker showing him and Excella a vial containing a dark blue liquid.

Dr. Chen continues "once you inject this serum; the abilities you have obtained from the prototype virus will be permanent. You won't need the PG67A/W. anymore."

Albert Wesker looks at the vial for a minute then tells Dr. Chen "I can't risk using this. Give it one of the clones."

"Are you sure about this" Excella asks.

"I need to know if the new serum will work. Use one of the clones for a beta test" Albert responds. He looks at his holographic computer then zooms in at a surveillance of the evil clone of Artemis. "She will do" Albert says.

"But she's suppose to go to Africa with the others" said Excella.

"I have something else in mind for her. With her skills; the Artemis clone would make a perfect test subject" Albert says.

"What do you suggest you have her do" Dr. Chen asks.

At the hanger; the evil clones Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash get inside the assault bomber preparing to depart to Africa.

"Artemis" said Excella who appears at the hanger just as she was about to enter the aircraft.

As E. Artemis stops to look at her; Excella continues "you're needed at the medical lab."

"What about going to Africa" E. Artemis asks.

"Albert Wesker has a special task for you" Excella tells her.

While Excella escorts E. Artemis to the medical lab; E. Robin comes out of the aircraft.

"Excella; what's going one" E. Robin asks.

"She'll be doing special task for Wesker. You and the team go to Africa. Wesker and I will see you there" Excella tells E. Robin.

In the medical lab; E. Artemis is sitting down on the examination table waiting for someone. Then Albert Wesker shows up with Dr. Chen who has a syringe in hand. "So, what's going on" E. Artemis asks.

"You'll be going on a special mission. Dr. Chen will inject you with this special serum. I need to see how well this serum will work" Albert tells E. Artemis.

Dr. Chen approaches E. Artemis rubbing her upper arm with alcohol swab. "Okay, this will hurt just a tiny bit" he tells her.

Dr. Chen injects E. Artemis with the dark blue liquid into her upper arm. The doctor was right about hurting a tiny bit as it felt like a bee sting.

"So what's the special mission" E. Artemis asks rubbing her arm.

"You will be heading to Sushestvovanie Island. Alex Wesker will be waiting for you there. She will explain everything" Albert tells E. Artemis.

"OK… no problem" E. Artemis says.

"A helicopter will be waiting for you. It will take to the island" Albert tells E. Artemis as he and Dr. Chen leave the medical lab.

Two hours later; a helicopter lands at an open area in Sushestvovanie Island. E. Artemis exits the vehicle and from there enters into a deserted fishing village. "You must be Artemis" said a woman.

E. Artemis turns around to see a woman in her forties with blonde hair wearing all white business attire. "And you must be Alex Wesker" E. Artemis says.

"Welcome to Sushestvovanie Island" Alex says extending her hand as she and E. Artemis shakes hands.

"Is this is where we're going to talk" E. Artemis asks looking around the fishing village.

"No, we'll go to my office. I'll tell you the mission" Alex says.

About thirty minutes later; E. Artemis enters inside an office. Then Alex Wesker enters last closing the door so they can talk privately.

"So what's the mission" E. Artemis asks.

"The serum that mybrotherinjected you with is the key to counteract the prototype virus that was injected to me and Albert many years ago" Alex tells E. Artemis.

"I've heard from him that the virus is unstable" said E. Artemis.

"Thirteen members of Project W. were injected with the prototype virus. Only two of them survived; myself and Albert. The rest died due to the exposure of the virus" Alex says.

"Albert was injected with the virus and he gained super speed and superhuman strength. As well as giving him the ability to heal" E. Artemis says.

"Unfortunately I didn't possess the abilities that my brother obtain from the virus" said Alex. She then continues "at the time I was injected; I've contracted an incurable illness."

"The only thing the virus did was destroyed the illness. You didn't get the superhuman strength or the speed" E. Artemis says.

Alex lets out of deep sigh saying to E. Artemis "it's too bad the effects are not longer lasting."

"The illness has come back" E. Artemis says.

"That is why I need to know if the serum you were injected with works" Alex says.

"What are you planning" E. Artemis asks.

"Simple; I need test subjects for my experiments" Alex tells her while looking at a book written by Franz Kafka.

"How are you going to get test subjects if there's no one on the island" E. Artemis asks.

"I've been on contact with a man name Neil Fisher; a senior member of TerraSave" Alex tells E. Artemis.

"TerraSave; I'm familiar with the name" E. Artemis says.

"Good; because I want you to go there and become a member" Alex tells her.

"Can that be done" E. Artemis asks.

"With a dimwit like Neil; that would not be a problem" Alex says. She then continues "and besides; he wants something in return."

"Okay; I'll do it" E. Artemis says.

With a smirk on her face; Alex responds "good; let's go. I'll take you back to the helicopter. And from there; I'll tell you the rest of the mission."

After their meeting; Alex Wesker escorts E. Artemis back to the helicopter while telling her more of the mission.

The helicopter departs from Sushestvovanie Island while E. Artemis looks down to Alex Wesker leaving. "So where to" the pilot asks.

"Take me to New York; that's where I'll meet Neil Fisher" E. Artemis tells the pilot.

With the plan in motion; the helicopter heads to New York to begin the first part of Alex Wesker's plan.


	8. We Must Escape

Alex Wesker is walking near the capsule bed where the little girl is sleeping. She places her hand on the capsule saying "you're perfect."

Alex starts to cough most likely due to the illness that told the evil clone of Artemis about over two years ago.

"Six months from now, you're going to awaken as me" Alex says.

"And the world is going to be very afraid" Alex says leaving the capsule bed as begins to descends somewhere down below. Alex leaves the area before saying to the little girl "so good night, my darling. Sleep well."

Alex Wesker continues "all this time wasted. My whole life has been a prelude to this, my true birth."

Meanwhile; the elevator is going up to the top floor with Claire, Moira, and Lian. "Time to meet the cause of our misery" Claire says cocking her handgun.

"That bitch is going down" Lian says also cocking her handgun. She then adds "I only have ten bullets left."

"Better make it count" Moira says.

Then the elevator stops which means they made it to the top floor. As they all get out; they are shock to see the top floor is all high tech. "What is this place" Moira asks.

"It doesn't matter. Let's find the Overseer" Claire tells Moira and Lian.

The trio head down the walkway through the large open chamber door. They enter inside what looks like a database room of sorts. They head to the front of the room to see a dozen of monitors linked to security camera feeds all across the island, as well as the status of the three surviving test subjects.

"Look at the video feeds. We've been through most of the areas" Moira says.

"And she's been watching our every step" Claire says.

"Oh god; Moira you look awful on screen" Lian says.

"Looks who's talking. You look like you're hypnotized" Moira said.

"We're here to find the Overseer" Claire says.

They leave the database room to find a stairwell that leads upstairs. The trio head up the stairs to a sliding door where they enter a nice looking bedroom. Lian lets out a low whistle says "damn nice room."

Claire reads a document on the table that titled _Notes on the Transfer Procedure_. After reading it Moira asks Claire "what do you make of it?"

"I don't know. I just can't figure the Overseer out" Claire says.

"Then let's keep searching" Lian tells them.

After searching the room; the trio leave to the balcony but it's a dead end. "Great; what now" Lian asks.

"There's must be a way up there" Claire says.

They went back inside the bedroom to find some clue. As Moira approaches the aquarium; she notices something behind it.

"There's something on the other side of the aquarium…but I can't make it out" Moira says.

Both Lian and Claire look at the aquarium to see something behind as well. "She's right…it looks like the controls for something" Lian says.

"The floor, looks like this aquarium has been moved" Claire says noticing marks on the floor.

Claire tries to push aquarium but she is unable to. "I can't move it when it's this heavy" she says.

"Maybe if you drain out the water…" Lian says.

Claire uses her handgun to shoot at the aquarium breaking the glass as water and the fish that in it pours out of it. Now she's able to move it as the aquarium has become lighter. Once the aquarium is moved; Claire uses the switch for the control which lowers the drawbridge.

"All right, we're through. Let's hurry" Claire tells Moira and Lian.

They head up the stairs until they stop at the main room at the top. Once inside; they only see a glass wall of some kind. But the glass wall activates revealing a room and Alex Wesker also known as the Overseer.

"We meet at last" Claire says.

Alex Wesker approaches them saying "you came all this way just to say good-bye? I'm touched."

"It's already done. I've conquered fear and earned the right to become god" Alex says as she paces back and forth.

"Come out from behind that glass so I can choke a god" Moira says.

"She knows we're here right" Lian asks.

"All that remains is one final test. One last threshold to cross" Alex says.

"Is she even listening to us" Claire asks.

"I think this is like two way mirror but more advanced" Lian says.

Alex opens a book continues "my brother's escape was death. And soon it will be mine as well."

She closes the book dropping it on the floor then she slowly approaches the trio. "I will share in his fate. And then I will surpass him."

That is when Alex Wesker pulls out a handgun pointing at Claire. "What are you trying to do" Moira asks.

"Escape" Alex responds putting to gun to her head shooting herself as the blood splats all over the mirror killing her.

"Just like that" Claire says.

"What the hell would she do that" Lian asks.

Then the room turns to the red as an explosion occurs. As well as the alarm going off.

"_Warning, confidentiality protocols initiated."_

"_Self-destruct sequence of the facility's upper spire will begin immediately."_

"_If you are currently situated in an affected area, please remain calm."_

"We need to get out of here" Moira tells Claire and Lian.

"And all the answers die with her? Fine" Claire responds.

"When the Overseer killed herself; it must've triggered the self-destruct" Lian says.

As they leave the tower room; Claire tells Moira and Lian "back the elevator, hurry."

"I am not sharing a coffin with that nutjob" Moira says.

"Less talking more running" Lian shouts.

They start running down the stairs heading back to the elevator as the tower begins to fall apart. Just as the close; debris falls on the elevator as it descends down without them.

"Holy fuck" Moira says.

"Now what" Lian asks.

"There's a passage down below. Find another route" Claire says. They walk along the debris to head down the long walkway. They continue making their escape from the tower as more debris falls down. They made it to the next room which is a three-story generator room and it's already going haywire. They get to the far end climbing the down the ladder from there walking pass the generators that are out of control. Climbing down the ladder again to the lower part of the generators they head to the long walkway until they see a door that says _emergency exit._

But when Claire opens the door; she almost falls out. Moira and Lian get out too bumping into Claire.

"Are you kidding? Nice fucking emergency exit" Moira says.

"Shit that's a long way down" Lian says.

"_Protocol phase two initiated. If you are currently in affected area, you are now authorized to panic."_

"I made it this far" Moira says.

The trio continues along the exterior path of the tower. But since there's not room to walk; they have be careful due the fact that Claire, Moira, and Lian are about a hundred feet and mistake; they will fall to their deaths.

"We can't let her win" Moira says.

"No shit Sherlock" Lian responds by shouting.

After walking along the very narrow path; they continue downward through the crumbling path. After putting the crate and climbing over a gate; they see themselves at right side of the tower walking along the ledge.

"Hurry" Claire tells them.

"I swear to god I'm gonna survive the fuck out of this place" Moira says.

"Just remember your promise Moira" Lian says.

After walking along the narrow path; Claire, Moira, and Lian stumble upon a long path but there's nowhere to get across, but they notice that the planks on the other side are barricaded. Claire boosts Moira up so she can assist them across.

"Hang tight! I'll figure something out" Moira tells them.

Moira uses the crowbar to remove the planks that holding the platform. After removing them; Claire and Lian uses the platforms get across. Once across; Claire pushes the first box towards the wall, and Moira does the same to the second box out so she can get around. Then Claire, Moira, and Lian head back inside and through the one way gate.

"The whole place is coming down." Moira says.

"Then race it to the bottom" Claire tells Moira and Lian.

They run down the walkway while they duck under falling debris to go through. As soon as they get the end of the pathway; two ladders falls down next to the trio creating a makeshift walkway across the wreckage. They rush through the obstacles and the debris until they get to the lower area from there slide down the ladder.

"Run, run, run, run RUN" Moira shouts.

They run as more debris come crashing down.

"We're almost there" Lian says.

Then they head down the last few paths where the trio slides down the last walkway. As Lian and Claire head to an opening; Moira sees debris falling.

"Watch out" Moira says pushing Claire into Lian as the debris crashing down.

Both Claire and Lian wake up. They look around to see Moira is not with them.

"Oh my god" Lian says.

"Moira" Claire says.

They see Moira is pinned down with debris on top of her.

"No don't you fucking dare" Moira says.

"Moira, oh god" Claire says.

"We can't just leave her here" Lian says.

"We're getting you out there" Claire says.

"Go….Save your…self" Moira tells Claire and Lian.

As Claire and Lian heads to the open; Moira tearfully tells them "it's OK…don't look back…"

They get to the opening looking down to see that it still high up. "God help us" Claire says in a low sadden voice while Lian looks back with sad look on her face.

With any hesitation from the both of them; Claire and Lian jump for it leaving Moira's fate unknown.


	9. Epilogue

Claire and Lian are being escorted by EMTs. Claire is somehow awake while Lian is unresponsive but one of the EMTs confirms she has a pulse.

"Claire? Open your eyes! Claire! Wake up" Barry Burton says who is this the EMTs.

Claire suddenly opens her eyes to see him. "Claire" Barry says.

"Barry" Claire asks seeing him.

"What happen to Moira? Was Moira with you" Barry asks.

"Barry, oh god. I'm so sorry. She's…" Claire responds playing her hand on Barry's hand. She tearfully continues "Me and Lian tried to save her…we should've.."

That was last thing she says as falls to consciousness. One of the EMTs stops Barry from going any further as another places an oxygen mask around Claire's face as they her and Lian to the next room.

"No, Moira…why baby?" Barry asks covering his eyes.

An hour has passed since they brought both Claire and Lian in the hospital. A female nurse enters the room that Claire and Lian are in. But when she enters inside; she is shocked to see one of them is not there.

"Doctor" the nurse shouts.

A doctor enters the room with the nurse to see Lian is not there. "How is this possible" the doctor asks.

He leaves the room asking the other doctors and security the whereabouts of Lian.

Outside of the hospital; Lian is seen putting her black leather jacket back on. Looks up at the room Claire is in recovering saying "I hope you get better. I know Moira is alive out there."

"I hope Barry finds her" she says.

Lian leaves the hospital making a turn in the alley which lead to the pier. She continues to walk that way until disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

**I will be including the Artemis Clone character in Young Justice Stories. As well as YJ/RE crossover stories.**


End file.
